Jessica's diary
by kitkatkat
Summary: Ever wonder how Jessica felt when Bella came to town? Here's her diary, starting January 18th Bella's first day at school.
1. January 18th

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. None of the characters are mine. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

January 18th

Dear diary.

Today was a very unusual day. Even though I knew about it in the first place, the homecoming of Chief Swan's long-lost daughter, Isabella Swan, had a surprising outcome. Here in Forks, we don't get new students too often, but I have never seen anything like what I saw today. It was remarkable how quickly the tables turned. I suddenly lost all the attention I have worked so hard to get, because practically everything that was male and able to walk flocked around her like she was some sort of celebrity. In a way, she was, I guess.

Even Mike seemed to take a liking to her. I have been working for months trying to get him to notice me. Just when it seemed he was about to see I was actually there, Bella comes along and ruins everything. I don't understand this. I really don't. What does she have that I don't? She's got a bad sense of humor, has terrible balance and she's not even that pretty. She's just … average. Where's the appeal in that?

At least the Cullens didn't seem too interested in her. Well, Edward Cullen did look at her a couple of times during lunch, but I didn't see him talking to her once they got paired up in Biology, so I doubt there's anything going on there. The look on his face hinted that she had somehow injured him, so that's good. His siblings, especially Rosalie, seemed to feel the same way about her. That's even better. It appears that I'm not alone in the disliking of Bella

Jessica.


	2. January 19th

January 19th

Dear diary.

I'm not sure how to handle the Bella-situation yet. I took the necessary precautions yesterday, trying to be nice to her. That way, I can either fake being her friend, or I can ditch her next week, making her feel bad.

I don't really feel guilty for it, I simply followed the old principle of keeping my friends close, and my enemies closer. I'm not sure if I'm going to follow through with it, though. Would it be cruel of me to do? Can I take advantage of her like that? Is it fair of me to pretend to be her friend just so I can get a share of her popularity, and possibly get Mike to finally notice me? How far am I willing to go and what am I willing to sacrifice to reach my goals?

And if I do decide to pull this off; can I handle it? I already know I'm a good actress, but am I **that** good?

Jessica


	3. January 20th

January 20th

Dear diary.

Okay, I've made up my mind. I'll follow through with pretending to be her friend, but I'm not ditching her. I think I'll have a better chance at reclaiming my position as the most popular girl in school if I'm with her. For now, at least. When I better understand why she's so popular, and have a decent shot at overthrowing her, I'll reconsider it.

I really don't understand what causes the guys to like her. She's average-looking, so that can't be it. But then what can it be? Because surely, 200 guys can't possibly get into the same girl because of her personality. Does the Chief have some sort of a hidden family fortune that I'm unaware of? No, that can't be it either, because I'm pretty sure the Cullens are the richest people within miles' reach. They're all taken, of course, but there would be no point in going after Bella when they are the better alternative. Financially, anyway. Besides, if there's something I don't know, it's not worth knowing. If they did have a family fortune, it would have come to my attention sooner.

Hmm, I'll have to sleep on this. Hopefully I will have come up with a plan as to how to approach this in the morning. If not, there's no hurry. I have plenty of time…

Jessica


	4. Author's note

Author's note

I'm sorry about the huge time gap, there's just no way I'm re-writing the entire book from Jessica's point of view.

The next chapter is the shortest one I've ever written, but it connects chapter 3 and 5, so it has to be included.

And **thank you so much**, all of you that has posted reviews on this. I really appreciate it.

Thanks to my BETA reader, chica-chilena, who has been forced into reading my chapters over and over again. She, by the way, writes great fanfic. Her profile on FF: have to say, I didn't really think anyone was going to read this when I first posted it. I thought maybe, if I was lucky, 10-15 people would read my fanfiction. Now it has got over 500 hits in total, and I'm just speechless. For those of you who liked it, I'm really flattered.


	5. March 1st

March 1st

Dear diary.

Okay, I'm going to ask Mike to the spring dance. It doesn't look like there's another way to get his attention. Maybe he'll finally notice me. I think all he needs is a push in the right direction, I'm sure everything will work out once I do this.

Besides, it's not like he's going to say no. There's just no way that would happen. In theory, Bella or Lauren could have asked him, but I doubt any of them have.They would never put our friendships on the line like that.

I guess there's a possibility he will say no, but it's not too likely. We are like meant to be, there's no way he'll ignore that.

Jessica


	6. March 2nd

March 2nd

Dear diary.

Today was not a good day at all. It did have its good parts, like when I got a B on my Spanish test. It was better because Bella is getting less and less attention by the minute. Soon she'll be just as popular as the rest of us (figuratively speaking, obviously, seeing as I've got the school wired. By 'us', I mean 'them'). But it was worse because I asked Mike to the spring dance, and he said he'd have to think about it. Then he asked Bella.

How could he do this to me? He knows I like him, right? He would be both deaf and blind if he didn't. So why would he ask her out? Could it be that he is serious about this? No, it can't be. I'm so much better than her, and there's just no way he would settle for her when he can have me.

How could she do this to me? Friends do not steal other people's crushes. That's just, like, really mean. The only way for her to do that is if she knew that I'm not really her friend, that I'm just pretending to be. And she can't possibly know that. Only I know that. Then there's only one option left. She double-crossed me.

She's just as two-faced as I am. She's beating me at my own game. All this time I felt guilty because I played her, but in reality, she played me. I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean, we've acted like best friends ever since she moved here, and she has hardly told me anything about her.

Well, at least now that I know what she's doing to me, I can deal with it. Hopefully she doesn't know that I know what she's doing.

Jessica


End file.
